Drabbles
by SephyRSDH
Summary: Une série de trois drabbles sur mes personnages préférés! Avec, en guest: les Maraudeurs, Harry et Draco! XD
1. Elle avait tout

Salutations distinguées!

Me voici de retour avec une série de petits drabbles...

James, écoutant attentivement: **Et de pléonasmes.**

Meoi, pas contente d'avoir été coupée: **... et d'une paire de claques...**

Remus, alors que j'exécute ma menace: **Ralala... Et c'est reparti...**

Meoi, boudeuse: **Mais c'est lui qui a commencé!**

Remus reprenant tandis que l'auteur frappait un James trop moqueur: **Bien... Je crois que je vais encore devoir m'occuper de la présentation...**

Sirius, observant de loin:** Pas sûr, vieux! Je crois qu'elle en a finit avec Cornedrue...**

Meoi, en ayant effectivement fini avec ce crétin de James: **Bon! Où en étais-je? Ah! Oui. Donc, une série de drabbles. Celui-ci porte sur le Maraudeurs, un POV de Sirius, en pleine contemplation... Mais je n'en dis pas plus!** ^^

Précisions:

disclaimer: je ne suis pas à l'origine de ces personnages... blablabla... J..... blablabla... XD

rating: K

personnages: Maraudeurs

J'espère qu'elle vous amusera un peu! Et que vous ne découvrirez pas tout avant la fin! ;D

_**La BU: ma source d'inspiration.**_

* * *

Elle avait tout

Elle avait la courbe généreuse, une puissance indéniable sous-jacent cette apparence.

Le rouge sombre qui l'habillait lui donnait un côté agressif, qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le cœur de Sirius palpitait rien qu'à sa vue.

Il avait envie de la toucher…

**-Sirius ?**

…de la prendre en main…

**-Siriuuus…**

…de lui sauter dessus…

**-Sirius ! Tu fais peur aux gens, là !**

…de la faire sienne.

**-Sirius… Si tu veux cette moto, apprends déjà à conduire !**

* * *

Voilà pour celle-ci! ^^

Sirius, finissant de lire: **T'as le don de me casser mes tripes, Cornedrue...**

James, blasé: **T'as une propension à la connerie, toi, tu le sais?**

Si ça vous à plû, lisez celle qui vient! Egalement sur mes Maraudeurs chéris!^^


	2. Sirius! Be my

Mes félicitations! Vous appartenez au clan des Warriors! (dont je suis la présidente honoraire ET honorée!^^)

James, des marques de mains rouges sur les joues: **AH ça! Faut être un Warrior pour survivre au premier drabble...**

Remus, attrapant l'auteur qui fonçait déjà sur James: **Non! Attends! C'était ironique, ironique!**

James, hilare: **C'est ça! Je cherchais le mot!**

Remus, n'ayant pas eut le courage de stopper plus longtemps l'auteur dans son élan: **Bon, ben... Pfff... Ce drabble porte toujours sur nous, c'est toujours un POV de Sirius et l'auteur communiquera de nouveau avec vous à la fin de cette histoire...**

Précisions:

disclaimer: J.! blablabla...

rating: K

personnages: Maraudeurs + Ellana Stanford (mon personnage rien qu'à meoi! XP)

**_Source d'inspiration: BUUUUUUUU!!!_** XD

Have Fun! ;D

* * *

Sirius ! Be my…

14 février

**-Sirius ! Tu fais quelque chose cet aprème ?...**

Mon deuxième Noël de l'année.

**-Je me disais qu'on pourrait…**

**-Désolé, Stacyyy… Mais Sirius est déjà pris !**

Le jour où James comptabilise ses interventions pour repousser les filles.

**-Sirius ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi !**

Le jour où le chocolat est roi et où Remus bénit mon charme.

**-Sirius ! Du courrier pour toi… Il y a une lettre de moi !**

Le jour où les cartes affluent.

**-Sirius ?**

Le jour le plus fendant de l'année.

**-Oh ! Siriuuus !**

Le jour le plus creux dans l'imagination de mes belles.

**-Sirius ! Be my…**

Peter m'a déjà dit que si les garçons le pouvaient, certains me le demanderaient.

**-… Valentine ! **

Il n'y avait que deux camarades féminines pour déroger à la règle.

**-SIRIUS ! Ces Serdaigles n'ont rien à faire dans cette salle commune ! **(*1)

Lily Evans…

**-Sirius ?** (*2)

… et Ellana Stanford.

**-T'as une seconde ?**

La jolie Ellana déconnectée de la réalité.

**-C'est assez important et… gênant !**

La grande Ellana aux cheveux mauves, aux chaussures marrantes, au rire communicatif.

**-En fait c'est…**

La seule fille que j'estime un minimum dans cette école.

**-… c'est à propos de tes fesses.**

La seule fille que je peux appeler « amie », tout simplement.

**-Quelqu'un a lancé un sort sur ton pantalon pour y laisser la trace de sa main. En plein sur tes fesses.**

La seule fille à toujours me balancer la vérité en pleine face, bonne ou mauvaise.

**-Cornedrue… ? **(*3)

* * *

(*1)= nous reconnaitrons le cri puissant d'une Lily hystérique

(*2)= ma personnage! ^^

(*3)= un Sirius à la voix glaciale... grr! *o*

* * *

Any Question?

Oui? Non?

Bah dans ce cas, un petit message suffira! ^^ Reviews!!! XD

James, sur un balcon, loin de l'auteur, un mégaphone pour amplifier sa voix: **Pas la peine de supplier! Ils s'en foutent de ta gueule!**

Remus, alors que l'auteur se téléporte sur le balcon pour faire avaler le mégaphone à James: **Bon, ben, je crois que je suis parti pour faire la présentation du prochain drabble...**

Sirius, prenant son Remus préféré en pitié: **Laisse, je vais le faire! Alors, le prochain drabble aura pour persos centraux mon cher Harry et mon insupportable Draco.**

Sirius et Remus, dans un bel ensemble: **Allez! Plus qu'un!** XD


	3. Harry Potter est

Vous l'attendiez avec impatience?

Ron, toujours le mot pour rire: **Je connais pas d'Impatience, moi...**

Vous en tréoignez tout seul?

Blaise, comme si de rien: **J'aime faire des choses seul, mais je préfère être accompagné...**

Vous en rêviez?

Draco, le regard fixer sur Harry:** Je ne rêve pas de ça, la nuit...**

Eh bien le voici, le voilà! Le dernier drabble de ma petite série! XD

Et le finish portera sur les élucubrations mentales de notre tête blonde internationalement aimée et détestée, j'ai nommé: Draco Malfoy!

*acclamation des Serpys et de l'auteur*

Ron, vraiment toujours aussi drôle:** Vous n'avez pas une sensation de solitude, tout d'un coup?...**

Précisions:

disclaimer: J.? Merci de nous les prêter gratis! ;D

rating: K

mot de l'auteur: homophobes, **VADE RETRO SATANAS**!!! Kss Kss!!

ENJOOOOYYYYYY!!! XD

**_*Si tu aimes la BU frappes dans tes mains! Claque! Claque!*_**

* * *

Harry Potter est…

Harry Potter est le mec le plus maté de toute l'école… après moi.

**-Malfoy.** (*)

Harry Potter est le mec le mieux foutu de l'école… après moi.

**-Monsieur. **(*)

Harry Potter est juste le mec le plus sexy de l'école… après moi.

**-Salut la Fouine ! Ha Ha Haïe ! Hermioneuh ! **(*1)

Harry Potter est le mec le plus adulé de l'école… et il est à moi !

**-Hey ! Harry ! Pas par là, vieux !**

Alors pourquoi affichait-il cet air de bienheureux ?

**-Non ! Non, Harry !**

Et pourquoi semblait-il si atteint qu'il en devenait débile ?

**-Hey ! Harry ! Ha ha ha ! **(*2)

Et pourquoi les autres Gryffys le désignaient en riant?

**-Ron, Hermione ! Vous vous en sortez ? **(*2)

Et pourquoi cette foutue fille Weasley rougit-elle en passant avec sa classe ?

**-Draco ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, ça va ?**

Question stupide, Blaise ! Si seulement je pouvais me permettre de lui demander des explications !... Foutue relation secrète !

**-Tout de même, Harry, tu aurais pu avoir plus de tact pour la repousser… **(*3)

… Harry Potter est le mec le plus fidèle de Gryffondor, et il est à moi !

* * *

(*): oui, c'est comme celà que l'on salue le Prince de Serpentard

(*1)= Ron et sa dulcinée qu'il n'arrive pas encore à concidérer de ce point de vu

(*2)= un Gryffy, on s'en fout de qui, mais ce ne sont ni Ron, ni Hermione

(*3)= Hermione et son grain de sel

* * *

Voilà chers lecteurs! J'en ai fini avec ces drabbles!

Je comprends enfin pourquoi on en écrit: c'est super marrant! XD

Bon, à la fin, t'es la seule à en rire, comme Ron avec ses blagues...

Ron, vexé: **Heyy!!**

...mais on s'en fout, parce qu'avec une double personnalité, on n'est JAMAIS seule! Mouhahahahahahahahaha!

Draco, avisant Harry: **Tu es vraiment sûr d'avoir éliminé TOUS les horcruxes?**

Alors voilà! Une nouvelle pierre à mon édifice que j'arrache avec joie pour la balancer dans la gueule de cette satanée Ginny-je-débarque-de-nul-part-et-je-me-fais-Harry, parce que Harry est à Draco! Voilà! XP

**Sinon, s'il y a des questions, je peux au moins vous préciser qu'Harry à l'air déluré parce que Ginny-qui-est-maudite-par-Sephy lui a lancé un sort, choquée qu'elle fut dans son "innocence" de se faire refouler comme une mal-propre par son idole... Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!**

Je hais cette fille.

A une prochaine séquence de foliiiiiiie!

XD


End file.
